


It's all right

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [18]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Surprises, shirou misunderstands, shirou needs to use his words, yonekuni surprises shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come, school is ending as they graduate and yet, Shirou can’t help feeling apprehensive about his relationship with Yonekuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all right

He swallowed hard as he entered the building, knowing that this would be the last time he did so, following the directions his home room teacher gave. Easily hearing his classmates and his friends, happy that they passed and yet, he couldn’t find himself getting into the celebration of graduating. Both his nerves and nervousness had been bothering him as of late, all because of one person. The one person that set his heart aflame and made him ache, turned him on and pushed him over the edge. Swallowing, he felt a familiar presence further down the line he stood in. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the one who had been leaving him like this.

Blond hair that seemed to be rushed when it was brushed, dress clothes that seemed to be hastily thrown on. Wishing that Yonekuni would turn his way so he could look into blue eyes, but nothing of the sort. More energetic that usual. After all, for the past couple of weeks, no, that wasn’t right. For the past couple of months, Yonekuni had been distancing himself from him, wouldn’t touch him in anyway. From a brush of a hand against his to just a touch to his elbow and, the feel of lips against his. Doubts had started to plague him, a lack of a future with Yonekuni. For weeks and months, everyday, the blond could be found with his head bowed, resting on his arms, sleeping. Oh how he tried to get closer, trying different tactics that would turn the blond to him. To bring everything into his favor with nothing to show but failure. Withdrawing from him, them and everything to the point that he was at the point of giving up trying.

He had come to the conclusion that this was the end of their relationship, the end of a dream that he was desperate to keep a hold of. Still, giving a sigh of disappointment, Yonekuni never told him how far their relationship would o. It was his only hope that their relationship could be anything more than just “friends”. Letting his eyes linger as the blond seemed to enjoy chatting with the girl next to him, he turned away, unable to bear the pain of watching the two seemingly flirt. Yonekuni knew how he felt and yet, at times, his feelings would be disregarded by the blond. The sound of the teacher clearing his throat as he started to explain how the graduation would proceed, he could only imagine how Yonekuni was acting with the girl he was talking to earlier.

It wasn’t a hard guess to see that the girl was one of the many that Yonekuni had slept with long ago. The way the girl had leaned close to the blond, gently brushing back her hair behind his ear. His hands clenched at his sides, wanting nothing more than to walk over there and pull the girl away from Yonekuni. To show him that he was serious about his feelings for him, even if the heavyweight wasn’t serious about him. The quiet proceedings as they were lead into the large auditorium and told to take a seat in one of the many chairs that were assigned to their class. He didn’t have to look around to know that his parents weren’t there. Not with the emergency that came up at his father’s company, and his mother, having to rush out of the house a week ago to see to a terminally ill relative on her side of the family. No, he was alone for this celebration. He couldn’t hold a grudge against them though, the circumstances were out of their control.

Easily hearing his fellow classmate’s families cheering for them, leaving him more than just empty. Alone, surrounded by those who thought of him as a friend. Fighting back his emotions, determined to not to betray the calm expression on his face, he tried to steady his rapidly beating heart and knowing he was failing miserably. Waiting as patiently as he could, looking everywhere but behind him as he felt the same presence behind him that he felt in line.

In the row behind him, he didn’t see the blond shoot a look at the back of his head. Sitting behind Shirou, he could see pale skin of the male’s neck, could smell a scent that belonged to Shirou only. Resisting the urge to reach up and trail his fingers down the back of the said neck, to feel the tremble of pleasure that he knew would race through the male’s body. Focusing so much on the one in front of him, the sound of his brother’s gruff voice caused him to flinch a little. ”You’ve never told Fujiwara what you’ve been up to, have you Yonekuni?” Seeing his younger brother leaning close to his chair.

“He hasn’t been by in a while, Norio is getting a little worried.” He knew that both his brother and the lightweight were right and in his own way, he knew it as well. Shirou had been slowly drifting away from him from lack of attention. He knew that the canine craved some kind of affection from him and while he wanted to give in, to give Shirou what he wanted, he couldn’t. Lest he forget what he was working so hard for and so, pushed aside the male in favor of building up a dream he wanted to share with his soon to be lover. How could he tell Shirou that he had been pulling two to three jobs for the past weeks and months, saving up enough to be able to afford an apartment. An apartment that he had an eye on, one he knew would make the wolf happy. A place of their own, no brother to bang on the wall if they made too much noise or Norio, to walk in on them.

He knew the heavyweight missed him, missed his touch. Every time he fell asleep in class, he could feel the gentle touch to him, the feel of a jacket being wrapped around his shoulders to keep him warm. So that when he breathed in, he could smell the spicy scent that Shirou gave off. He knew that while standing in line, without looking up, he was being watched. Shirou didn’t know it, still wasn’t knowledgeable in the ways of madararui, that his soul was calling out to him, that he had caught others interest. Fighting with himself to keep those that heard it away from what was his. The male still didn’t have the confidence in himself, after all this time and telling him many times to do so. After years of rejection and hurt, Yonekuni knew that the heavyweight was still struggling and knew that he wasn’t helping matters.

His memories of pale skin sliding against dark sheets, smooth skin sliding against his while hands seemed to claw at his shoulders and yet, gentle in touching. Memories like these were the few things that helped him get through the self induced torture he placed upon himself, allowing him to keep going. Knowing that there was a light at the end of the tunnel, just for him. As names were being called out, hearing Shirou’s being called and knew that his name would follow soon. It was only when his name was called, following the same path that his canine took, casing a glance to see gray eyes staring up at him. The corners of his lips twitched in a smile as the male looked away, a flush to his cheeks. After all his hard work, exhausted to the bone, the sight of causing the male to flush still pleased him. Taking his seat behind Shirou once he collected what he needed, leaning forward to gently touch Shirou’s shoulder, feeling the faint shiver running through the heavyweight’s body.

Lips close to Shirou’s ear, moving away as the male turned his head to look out of the corner of his eyes. ”There’s something I need to tell you,” he swallowed and became confused when Shirou’s face paled, the faint whisper of agreement. He didn’t bother to pay attention to others as their names were called, only thinking of the one in front of them. Slowly, time seemed to drag on as the ceremony came to a close, never bothering to listen to the graduating speech the principle made nor the instructions given to them. As they were dismissed, cheering and chattering filled his ears as he pushed his way through the crowd, scanning and searching for Shirou. Watching as he left through the double doors in the back, following as close as he could in the crowd.

Eyes following Shirou’s form, watching and narrowing when he saw a girl in a school uniform, one that his school required them to wear. Moving closer, seeing as the girl had grabbed Shirou by his hand, pulling him away from the building and towards the group of standing trees. Not caring about how he looked as he snuck closer, not liking the way she looked at his partner. As he leaned in, listening to the confession he was surprised to hear.

“Fujiwara-sempai.” Pulling his hand away, watching the girl blush and waited for her to say something other than fidget under his gaze before she continued. ”I knew that this was my first and only chance to tell you this, since you’re graduating and won’t be back, but.” He should be surprised, being pulled away and talked to by a girl, unused to anyone really showing him any type of attraction. ”I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you. When I first entered school, your personality drew me to you. And I’ve been hoping that you’d go out with me.” Licking his lips, he didn’t want to be there. Didn’t want to break her heart but knew he had to. She had no future with him, not with him being in love with someone else. His gaze drifted away, almost looking over his shoulder when he thought he saw movement. The sound of his name being called by the girl, waiting for her answer. Tears gathered in her eyes, a hesitant smile before he sighed silently.

“I’m sorry, I’m in love with someone else. Someone who holds my heart in their hands.” He gently rejected the girl, watching her quietly cry. As he tried to comfort her, the sudden call to his soul had him jerking his head up. The familiar presence from earlier, approaching him until he could feel the strong presence against his back. ”Fujiwara, I told you there’s something I needed to tell you.”

He nodded and excused himself from the crying girl, following Yonekuni as he lead him away. He opened to his mouth to explain, the look the blond shot him caused him to close his mouth. ”You don’t have to explain, I know that you did nothing to encourage her. Turning him down.” Watching as Yonekuni turned to face him, this was it. Heart pounding, unable to stop his hands from trembling. ”I know what you’re going to say,” he tried, his voice thick. ”You’re going to end it, aren’t you?” The step back and the widening of eyes, did he read everything wrong?

“What’re you talking about? I’m not going to end what we have. Why would you think that?”

Reaching up, cupping the blond’s cheek with his hand. Biting his tongue when Yonekuni seemed to press further into his touch. ”Because you haven’t touched me in so long.” Confessing as he pulled away only to have his hand grabbed and pulled closer. ”That you wouldn’t let me touch you.” The sudden feel of a hard chest in front of him and arms coming around him to hold him close, lips close enough to his ear while breath teased and tickled his skin.

“I’ve been working hard to be able to show you and now I can.” Pulling away slightly, dropped his arms away and guided the male towards their destination. Further away from the apartment he shared with his brother, smaller than what he was used to but big enough for the two of them. Seeing gray eyes widen behind glasses as they ascended the stairs and pulled out a single key to unlock the door. Letting Shirou enter the apartment. Empty, barely furnished with a fridge and a stove but still, they had plenty of time to fill the apartment up with their things.

“I’ve been working two to three jobs to be able to pay for this but, well,” nervousness was unbecoming of him. But a future like this, with the one that calmed the raging inside him, heated him and made him feel like home was too much to pass. He wanted to say more but the sudden hand on his, the little smile on the canine’s lips told him all that he needed to know. The happiness seemed to be radiating Shirou as he reached up and pulled the male’s glasses off, tucking them into his pocket as his lover pulled him down. Brushing lips against his and he knew that all that work, suffering with lack of sleep and only his hand to keep him company, that it was worth it.


End file.
